


Something Interesting

by ladyhawke



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU so there may be some crack involved, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beard!kink, Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the woods, Spanking, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyhawke/pseuds/ladyhawke
Summary: A crunch of a boot startled him, he looked over to see a man walking up. The guy was wearing a fitted leather jacket, tight pants, and boots. He had a salt and pepper beard, indicating he was at least as old as Carl's dad, if not older. But there was something about him. His gate, the roll of his hips when he walked. The guy sauntered. Usually that kind of thing irritated Carl, but this guy was like sex incarnate.





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the couch, Carl flipped through the channels, hoping to find something that interested him. A black and white image of a zombie caught his interest, Night of the Living Dead the onscreen guide told him. Kinda weird to be on in the middle of the day in the summer, but whatever. Setting the remote down he thought about how life would be if zombies were real. 

Would he and his family survive in that kind of world? It might even be an easier way of life. Just having to worry about survival, not all the other stresses of life. He wondered if that world would have made him different, or maybe the same. Even though they lived in the civilized world, Carl had still seen and done some horrific things. Maybe in that kind of world he wouldn't feel like such an outsider. Maybe he wouldn't have that empty feeling that was swallowing him from the inside out.

The sound of the front door closing brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to see his dad walking into the room.

“Hey, Carl.” Rick said, looking worn from the night shift but trying to hide it with a smile. 

“Hey, Dad.” 

“So...are your grades posted yet?” Rick asked.

“Oh, yeah. All A’s and B’s, like I thought.” Carl answered, attention already going back to the movie.

“That's great!” Rick exclaimed, clapping Carl on the back. “I'm proud of you, son. We are going to celebrate your first full year of college. Daryl's going to pick up Judith from school while I get this uniform off and shower, then we’re going out for pizza.”

“Okay.”

“You don't sound very excited. Would you rather do something else?” Rick asked, already slipping his boots off.

“No. Pizza’s fine.” Carl said, trying to smile. “Long night?”

“You have no idea.” Rick said. “The new sheriff that they transferred over is a complete asshole. I was hoping they would promote someone when Dale retired. This guy...I don't even know how he lasted in the force this long, just rubs everyone the wrong way.”

“Sorry. Maybe they'll just transfer him again if he's such an issue.”

“I hope so. Alright, I'm hitting the showers.”

Turning up the tv, Carl went back to the movie, losing himself in his own thoughts about a post-apocalyptic life.

At some point he must have fallen asleep because he was startled by his little sister Judith, jumping on him. 

“Wake up! Wake up!” She was yelling and laughing. 

“I'm up!” He said, tickling her to get her to stop.

“Daryl told me to wake you up. We are going out for pizza!” She said as she bounced off of him and out of the room.

Carl groaned, rubbing his eyes before he realized he was touching the fabric of his eyepatch on one side, and not flesh like the other. His eye had been gone for a couple of years now but his body seemed to forget that. 

Getting up from the couch, Carl walked into the kitchen where his dad and Daryl were talking in hushed voices. Daryl saw him and stepped away from the other man, smiling hello to Carl.

“Hey man, good job with school. Proud of, ya.” Daryl told Carl.

“Thanks.” Carl said. “But it's just introductory classes at a junior college, not like I'm finishing my law degree at Harvard.”

“Don’t belittle it, Carl.” Rick said in his serious dad voice.

“Better than anyone I know.” Daryl added.

“Okay, thanks. Can we go now?” Carl asked.

Going out to the car, he realized it was fully dark outside indicating he had fallen asleep for much longer than he thought. 

After a short ride they pulled up to Rhee’s Pizzeria. It was a cool place, all ages friendly, with a few arcade games and everything. Plus it had the best pizza in the county, hands down. 

Walking in, Carl was hit with a wave of noise, people and games. It was a pretty popular hangout. But Carl needed a minute to adjust.   
“Dad.” Carl said. “I'm going to get some air for a minute.”

Rick looked a little concerned but nodded. “We're going to grab a table and order. The usual okay?”

“Fine. I'll be right back.”

Carl went back outside and leaned against the wall near the entrance. Breathing in and out, he readied himself for dinner. It wasn't that he didn't want to be there, sometimes he just got this overwhelming feeling that something was missing or he didn't fit. Closing his eye, he let the quiet parking lot settle him. 

A crunch of a boot startled him, he looked over to see a man walking up. The guy was wearing a fitted leather jacket, tight pants, and boots. He had a salt and pepper beard, indicating he was at least as old as Carl's dad, if not older. But there was something about him. His gate, the roll of his hips when he walked. The guy sauntered. Usually that kind of thing irritated Carl, but this guy was like sex incarnate. 

Carl must of made some kind noise because the guy’s sharp eyes suddenly snapped to him. 

“Well, well, well.” The stranger said, his voice a gravelly baritone. It matched the sex vibes he exuded. “What's a pretty thing like you doing at a place like this?”

“Actually I've been out here all day waiting for some asshole to use a shitty line on me.” Carl couldn't help his snark from coming out even though he thought this guy was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Rather than be offended, the stranger seemed even more interested, his gaze raking over Carl hungrily. 

“Huh.” The man said, biting his lip a little. “I do like them feisty. I hope to be seeing more of you real soon.”

Then the guy disappeared inside. Carl let out a shaky breath. Holy shit. He knew he had a stupid grin on his face. If that guy came back out, Carl wasn't sure what would happen. He needed to get back inside with his family where it was safe. 

Somehow he was able to find his dad and Judith without incident. Soon Daryl joined them with the pizza. They had fun, it was great, but Carl could not get that guy out of his head.

Two days later Carl was at the Sheriff station waiting in the lobby for his dad. Rick had forgotten his wallet at home. One of the other deputies said he would be out in a minute, he was finishing something with a perp. Carl paced in the room alone. 

“We gotta stop meeting like this.” The honey and sandpaper voice that had been haunting his dreams was right behind him. 

Carl spun around to face the man from the other night, less than two feet away. The guy was smiling but it wasn't sweet, something more like a wolf would do before devouring you whole. He looked Carl over. 

“You look even better in the daylight, kitten.” He said. 

Somehow he kept his face blank, even though things low in his body tightened. “My name's Carl, not kitten.”

“Carl.” He said, rolling it around his mouth, making it sound almost filthy. “That will work for me, but so does kitten. I'm Negan.”

“Is that a first or a last name?”

“It's whatever you want it to be.”

Carl rolled his eye.

“What's with the eye patch?” Negan asked.

“None of your damn business.”

“I'm really starting to like you, Carl. You know, I'm new in town, don't know too many people. What about tonight you come by my house, I'll make dinner, and we could get to know each other.”

“You want me to come over and play house?” 

“C’mon, it's just a friendly meal between consenting adults. You are over eighteen, right?”

“I'm almost twenty.”

“See, consenting adults. Plus, you can trust me. I'm a man of the law.” Negan said.

Only then did Carl notice that Negan was wearing a police uniform. What was wrong with him that he didn't see that before? And why did it look so damn good? He had seen countless people in uniforms before, although none of them made him feel like this.

“Okay.” Carl said before he could think it over.

“You like spaghetti?” Negan asked while pulling out a notepad and pen.

Carl nodded.

“Good. Here's my address. Dinner is at 6:30.” Negan said, passing Carl a slip of paper. 

For a brief second their fingers touched, Carl felt the heat of his skin causing his brain to almost short circuit. Negan winked at him then pulled his hand back. Without another word Negan turned and left the lobby, leaving Carl in stunned silence. Did that really just happen? Was he going on a date with that guy? Carl looked at the paper in his hand, yes, the address was still there. He smiled and tucked the note into his shirt pocket.

At the same time he saw his dad walk into the lobby. Making sure the piece of paper was safe, he pulled Rick’s wallet out of his pants pocket, handing it over. 

“Thanks, Carl.” Rick said. “I don't know what was wrong with me this morning, or last night, whenever I left.”

“No problem.” Carl shrugged. “Hey, Dad I forgot to tell you I was going out tonight, it's okay if I take the car?”

“Yeah, that's fine. I think I'm going to be catching up on some sleep while Daryl teaches Judith to identify plants or something.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Well you never leave the house, I was worried you were getting barn sour.” Rick laughed, obviously relieved. “Plus you’ve been helping out a lot around the house. The grocery list I wrote is on my desk, c’mon back.” 

Carl followed Rick, thinking his dad wouldn't be so happy about him going out if he knew it was with an older guy. But he would keep that to himself.

“Daryl gave you money, right?” Rick asked and handed him the list.

“Yeah.” 

Suddenly Negan walked up to the desk.

“Grimes.” Negan said. “Are you arresting this kid? Is he some little serial killer in the making?”

Carl felt like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Yeah, right.” Rick laughed nervously. “This is my son, Carl.” 

“Your son?” Negan asked incredulously, eyebrows shooting up. “Well kiss my grits, I didn't not see that.”

“Carl, this is my new boss.” Rick said.

Of fucking course it was. It wasn't bad enough that Negan was much older, now his dad was weirdly involved. Shit. 

“Nice to meet you.” Carl said, trying to play it cool.

“Oh, no, the pleasure's all mine.” Negan laughed.

“I gotta go.” Carl said, needing some to get out of this mess as soon as possible. He smiled weakly and almost ran to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Parked in front of a house, nestled by itself at the end of a cul de sac, Carl sat in the car thinking he was truly insane for being here. The clock read 6:24, not only was he there but he was early. A voice inside said to start the car and drive away, never thinking of Negan again.

Instead he got out and walked toward the house. The lure and pull of that man was too much for Carl to resist. He understood how those sailors felt crashing their ships on the siren’s shore. Before he could knock on the door, it swung open revealing a smiling Negan. He had on a tight white shirt, the shadow of chest hair and skin barely concealed underneath.

“Dinner is on the table, kitten. Come on in.” Negan stepped aside, letting Carl to step in.

He heard Negan lock the door behind him and his pulse quickened a little. Looking around the house, it was smaller than where he lived but everything that he saw was designer or top of the line. A huge flat screen TV dominated one wall. The couch with matching armchairs looked like creamed leather. 

“As you can see, I like nice things.” Negan said, standing in front of Carl again. “I like to touch and look at beautiful things.”

Somehow Carl didn't think he was only talking about furniture. And for some reason, he really didn't mind.

“It smells good in here.” Carl noted.

“Of course it does, I cooked. This way.”

Negan led him to a table set in a formal setting with two plates of steaming spaghetti across from each other. A bowl filled with garlic bread in the center. Two wine glasses sat next to each plate, one filled with what looked like red wine and the other with water. 

Stepping past him, Negan pulled the chair out for Carl. Laughing, Carl sat down and let Negan push the chair back in. He watched the other man sit across from him.

“C’mon.” Negan said, picking up his own fork. “Dig in.”

Carl took a bite and was amazed by how good it tasted, probably the best he had ever eaten.

“This is delicious.”

“Why are you surprised?”

“You don’t really seem like the Betty Crocker type.” Carl said jokingly.

Negan let out a full throated laugh. “I could put on an apron, would that do anything for you?”

“I think I'm good.” Carl said, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

They fell into a comfortable silence, eating and drinking. Carl was a little irked he was just served water, wine may have soothed his nerves some but he didn't want to push the point.

“Tell me about the eye patch.” Negan said.

“You don't want to hear it.”

“Tell me about the eye patch. Don't make me say it again.”

“Fine.” Carl said, pushing his empty plate away. “It was a couple years ago. I was at my friend Ron's house. He was always trying to one up me on who had the cooler dad. His dad was an abusive asshole so I guess he tried to make up for it in other ways. Anyway, he told me his dad got a gun. I told him he was an idiot and my dad had several guns so who cared. But he wanted to show me so I followed him into his dad's office. Once he found it in one of the desk drawers, he pulled it out and aimed it right at me. I told him to fuck off and he pulled the trigger. The bullet hit me in the eye but got stuck in my skull bone. I fell, bleeding, thinking I was dead. I could hear Ron screaming, saying it was an accident, he didn't mean to. He thought he killed me. Then another shot and the screaming stopped. I blacked out after that.”

“And?” Negan asked, enthralled.

“Ron shot himself in the head and died.” Carl said matter of factly. He had repeated the story so many times, that's all it was anymore. A story, that happened to someone, not something that happened to him. “Ron’s mom and little brother moved away. I heard that kid needed extensive therapy. His dad drank himself to death not long after. My eye is gone and I wear the patch to cover it.”

“Wow, that is so many shades of fucked up.” Negan said in disbelief. 

“So are a lot of things in life.” Carl added, standing up to take his dishes to the kitchen.

Walking out of the dining room he was met with a filthy kitchen, dishes and trash everywhere. Negan grabbed Carl's plate from him and took it to the sink.

“When you made dinner were you also trying to open a landfill?” Carl asked. “Is that a noodle on the ceiling?”

“What can I say? I get into my work.” Negan chuckled. “It will get cleaned up later.”

Leaning against clean piece of countertop, Carl thought it would take a crew to clean the room. Negan was watching him, observing him. 

“Can I kiss you?” Negan asked.

The question knocked Carl off balance. He figured a man like Negan took and didn't ask. Plus after that nasty story about his eye, he kind of thought the fun would be over. 

“Okay.” Carl said, licking his lips.

Negan was on him in a flash. Carl had to tilt his head up to meet Negan’s, he didn't realize the other man was so much taller than him. Their lips met in a demanding kiss and Carl's world exploded. The numbness he had felt for so long inside was on fire.

Carl's head was held by Negan’s strong hands, turning his face ever so slightly to fit Negan’s need. Strong fingers ran through Carl's long hair, catching on the band on the eye patch.

Breaking the kiss, Negan leaned back. “Take it off.”

“No, I never take it off.” 

“I want to see it.” Negan said, voice deep and persuasive. “I want to see all of you.” 

A shiver ran down his spine. Tentatively, Carl reached up and slid the eye patch off. Only his doctor, his dad, and Daryl had ever seen him without it, he was sure this would end Negan's fascination with him. Dropping the eye patch on the counter behind him, he looked at Negan, waiting for some kind of response.

“That is a gnarly ass thing.” Negan laughed.

“Thanks a lot.” Carl said with obvious hurt in his voice. His heart had dropped. 

“Oh, no, kitten.” Negan said quietly, his face suddenly soft. “It’s not a bad thing. I fucking love it. It is sexy as shit.”

“What?” Carl said.

“You are beautiful but you have this dark thing inside of you.” Negan said, as he gently pushed Carl’s hair off of his face. “Your eye is the dark, badass thing that everyone can see. It makes you even more perfect. I never want to see that eye patch on again.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I’m as serious as a goddamn heart attack.” Negan said.

To prove his point, Negan leaned in and tenderly licked around the edges of Carl's wounded eye, slowly mapping the ruined flesh. The new and wonderful feeling of Negan’s tongue made Carl whimper, he gripped the counter for support. 

Pulling back, Negan looked at Carl with that predatory stare. 

“Let's go to the bedroom.” Negan said, as he was already walking out of the kitchen.

Following him down the short hallway to the master bedroom, Carl felt his heart beating faster. The room was fairly large, dominated by a king size four poster bed. A dresser and TV were on a far wall, as well as an armchair facing the bed. 

“Alright, kitten.” Negan said, eyes trained on Carl. “I'm going to give you a chance to walk out of here before I fuck you senseless. Because once this starts, that's it. I'm going to be in your fucking bloodstream.”

Carl didn't say anything, just took one step toward Negan.

“If you're going to stay,” Negan continued. “We're going to need a safe word. I mean, I'm going to go easy on you tonight, but it's good to have it.”

“Zombie.” Carl said, taking another step, they were less than a foot apart.

Negan lifted a questioning eyebrow at his choice then laughed. “Last chance.”

“I'm not scared of you.” Carl said, inching closer. “Maybe everyone else is pisses their pants over your intimidation act but I'm not.”

“No, unlike most sane people, you get off on it.” Negan said, leaning in so they were almost touching. “You don't realize who I am. I'm the big bad wolf and I will blow your fucking house down.”

The words were barely out of Negan’s mouth when he grabbed Carl by the back of his neck and devoured his mouth. Carl's blood was pumping all through his body, rushing to his dick. Yeah, Negan was right, he totally got off on it. 

Pulling them apart, Negan stepped away. “Take your fucking clothes off. All of them. Whenever you are in this room you will not wear any clothes.”

A shiver ran through Carl as started to take his shoes and socks off. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Negan watching him intently, Negan’s shoes and shirt already gone. Carl quickly took his shirt off, hearing a hum of approval from the other man. Taking a deep breath, Carl pushed his jeans and underwear off in one go. Trying to look confident, he braced his butt against the bed and leaned back onto his arms, looking straight at Negan.

“You are fucking pretty.” Negan said, palming his obvious erection through his pants.

Carl could feel his already hard cock twitch at the image before him. Negan shirtless, his muscular chest with a dusting of salt and pepper hair, arm flexing as he unabashedly touched himself, all while looking at Carl like he was going to tear him apart.

“Bend over the bed, kitten. Show me your ass.” 

Complying, Carl turned around, laying his upper body on the bed with his feet still flat on the floor, ass shamelessly in the air. Suddenly a hand ran down his spine, making him jump. Negan laughed darkly behind him.

“Oh, don't worry kitten.” Negan whispered. “Daddy’s got you.”

Biting his lip, Carl was able to contain the embarrassing noises that almost escaped. Without warning, Negan’s hand slapped Carl's ass. Hard. Alternating slaps on each cheek caused the pain to simmer long enough before the next blow. It should have felt wrong or strange. But it felt amazing. The burning adding to his already aroused state. When Negan finally stopped, they were both breathing hard.

Hands massaged Carl's sore ass, both soothing and prolonging the pain. It was exquisite. Without realizing it, Carl was rocking his hips back towards Negan’s touch.

“Feels good.” Carl said. His voice sounding much more wrecked than he thought it would.

“And you are such a good boy.” Negan praised. “Now get on the bed, lay on your back.”

Carl climbed on the bed and positioned himself as he was told, pushing his sweat damp hair back off of his face. In a flash, Negan was settled between Carl's legs, pushing them apart. A bottle clicked open, Carl looked to see Negan coating his fingers in lube. 

“Here’s the deal, kitten. In this room I am 100% in control of your dick and you do not cum until I tell you to.” Negan’s voice was stern and gruff, it just fanned the flames. “There will be consequences if you do not obey, you got that?”

“Yeah, got it.” 

“I'm so glad we understand each other.” 

A slick finger circled around his entrance, just rubbing with the slightest amount of pressure. It was teasing and Carl was definitely ready for more. 

“C’mon.” Carl whined. He kind of hated and loved how needy he felt, everything in the world disappeared, it was just Negan and this desire that felt like it was burning him alive.

“What's the magic word?”

“Now?” Carl pressed his luck.

Negan laughed. “Strike one.”

“Please.” Carl huffed.

“See how easy that was?” Negan said as he pressed a finger into Carl.

Carl’s back arched off of the bed, a loud moan erupting out of him.

“Make as much noise as you want, kitten. Just stay relaxed.”

Expertly, Negan moved his finger in and out of Carl's ass before adding a second digit. The burn and stretch felt good and right. He knew he was wiggling his hips, dancing on Negan’s fingers. Little moans poured out of his mouth. 

The fingers deep inside Carl curled a little to hit his prostate. Moaning louder than before, Carl really started to fuck himself on Negan’s hand. He heard Negan let out a growl before the other man ran his teeth over Carl's inner thigh, Negan’s beard also rubbing on the sensitive flesh. Feeling overwhelmed, Carl ran his hands over himself, not sure if he want to grab his cock or not. He was caught in that weird space where he wanted to cum but he also wanted to stay like this forever. 

“Go ahead, kitten. You've been real good. Daddy wants to watch you cum while he fingers you.”

Needing no more encouragement than that, Carl started to frantically jerk himself off. It felt like a matter of seconds before he came all over his hand and belly, almost screaming it felt so good. Closing his eye, he tried to center himself, he felt like he was liquid pouring everywhere at once. 

Fingers pulled out of his body and Negan’s weight shifted on the bed. Too tired to fully open his eye, he saw Negan kneeling between Carl's thighs. Feeling more awake, Carl leaned up, propping his elbows underneath to get a better view.

Negan was fisting his own cock in long solid strokes, while he leered at Carl. A blush spread over Carl, a little embarrassed to just be sitting on display, covered in his own cum. However, embarrassment was outweighed by how much it turned him on and how unbelievably hot Negan looked at that moment, he was all animalistic lust, wanting to claim his territory.

“Like what you see?” Carl asked.

“You're a fucking vision.”

Carl could see Negan getting closer to his orgasm by the second. Something about it was already stirring the lust inside Carl again. 

“You going to cum on me, daddy?” Carl asked, voice husky and his tone full challenge.

His words hit their mark and Negan came in hot spurts on Carl's stomach. Before Carl could react, let alone think, Negan was on him licking him clean of both of their messes. Instantaneously Carl felt his cock hardening again, quiet moans spilling out of his lips.

Once Negan was finished, he crawled up closer to Carl, kissing him deeply, their tastes mixing obscenely. 

“You are fucking perfect.” Negan said, smiling at Carl. 

“Told I could handle it.”

Negan laughed. “That you did. But now I want you to go home and think if this is really what you want more of.”

Carl stood up and found his pants, quickly putting them on, hurt blossoming through his chest. “I get. You're done, so get out. Whatever.”

Negan was in front of him in a blink of an eye, grabbing Carl's chin. “Listen here, if I could I would tie to that bed and never let you leave. I would feed you and fuck you until the goddamn world ended. But, I need you to leave here and think before you get involved with something that's over your head. You got me?”

“Yeah.” Carl said, feeling a little better, his mind cycling on being tied to Negan’s bed.

“Give me your cell phone.”

Carl unlocked it, pulling up the contacts and handed it over. Negan punched in a number, then did a couple of other things, and gave it back. 

“I got your number.” Negan said. “I'll let you have some time, then I'll be in touch.”

Carl nodded, pulling on his boots. Negan led him back to the front door. Before he opened the door, Negan kissed him, this time softer and lingering.

“Oh, wait.” Negan said before jogging towards the kitchen. He came clutching Carl's eye patch. “For the rest of the world who can't appreciate you like I can.”

Carl nodded, putting the patch in place as he went out the door. What the hell was he thinking, going out with no eye cover?

As Carl walked to the car, he already knew his answer. He already knew Negan had gotten inside of him and there was no fucking way he was going to ever give any of this up.


	3. Chapter 3

Five days. Five fucking days Negan waited to contact him. Five days of trepidation, of doubt, of thinking. When he heard his cell phone ding, it was mid-afternoon and Carl had just finished vacuuming the house. He figured it was his dad or Daryl but when he picked up his phone the contact name said “Big Bad Wolf”, his pulse immediately jumped. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked his phone and read the message.

[Negan] - “So?”

Of course it was that simple. Negan was so cut and dry, Carl had to make it a little more difficult.

[Carl] - “Who's this?”

[Negan] - “You know damn well who this is. Don't make me ask twice.”

[Carl] - “Yea, yea. I'm in.”

[Negan] - “Tonight, same time, same place and I'll make the wait worth your while.”

[Carl] - “I think I can make it.”

[Negan] - “Ha. Ha.”

Carl laughed. So it was that easy. That simple to walk into the lion's den. Well, he had the rest of the afternoon to concoct an excuse to not be home that night and take the car.

Parking the car in front of Negan’s house Carl saw he was once again early but this time he felt no hesitation. Taking the eye patch off, he shoved it in the glove box before getting out of the car and knocking on the front door.

After the second knock, the door swung open to reveal Negan shirtless, in low slung jeans causing Carl's heart to skip a beat. 

“Goddamn, you are a sight for sore eyes.” Negan said, earning an eye roll from Carl.

“You always gotta get one in, right?” Carl said, coming in the house.

“I thought it was funny.” Negan shut the door and grabbed Carl, pushing him against the hard surface in a quick movement. “You really do look damn good.”

Their lips met in a heated kiss, Negan’s weight pressing against him as their mouths fought for dominance.

“Go to the bedroom.” Negan commanded. 

Without a snide comment or reluctance, Carl went directly to the bedroom. Once he was through the doorway, he recalled what Negan had said before about never being clothed in that room. Quickly he stripped down to nothing and sat on the foot of the bed facing the entrance.

A few moments later Negan came in, holding a box, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Carl.

“Fuck, you are perfect, kitten.” A note of reverence in Negan’s voice. “I got you something.”

Walking closer, Negan handed over the box. Opening it, Carl found a thick piece of chocolate colored leather with a clasp and several notches.

“I'll show you how it works.” Negan said, pulling the piece out. 

First he wrapped it around Carl's wrist a couple of times and latched it.

“When you're out, it's a bracelet.” 

Then Negan removed it and secured it around Carl's neck. It was soft and light but it also felt secure and comforting.

“And when you're with me, it's a collar. Either way, you can remember who you belong to.” 

“How will you remember who you belong to?” Carl asked. 

Negan looked a little surprised. “Well, you will just have to hang around and remind me.”

Carl let out an annoyed huff even though inside he was beaming. 

“It looks good on you, kitten.” Negan said, running his fingers over the leather around Carl’s neck. “And since you look so damn good, I think you should put on a show for Daddy.” 

Placing a bottle of lube in Carl's hand, Negan sat down in the chair. A front row seat for anything Carl had to offer. Carl got up on his knees in the center of the bed and poured a generous amount of the cool liquid on his fingers. Leaning forward Carl braced his left hand on the mattress and brought his right hand back to his ass. 

Slowly he circled his finger against his hole, enjoying the cool slick sensation. He eased his digit inside, gasping a little at the intrusion. From the chair, Carl could hear a sharp intake of breath, someone was enjoying this almost as much as he was. 

Soon enough he was able to squeeze in a second finger in. Relishing in the slight burn, he rocked his hips, humping his hand. Flipping his hair off of his left eye, Cal angled his head so only his good eye was covered. Looking through the veil of hair, he could watch Negan watch him. He knew Negan could see all of him on display. From the ruin on his face to his painfully hard cock, to his fingers disappearing into his ass. Negan was almost unblinking, his eyes boring into Carl. It was all for Negan but it fueled Carl like nothing before, he liked the attention. The complete focus on him, not even the smallest move or sound was lost on the other man. It was a heady mix of power and exposure. 

“Is this what you wanted, Daddy?” Carl said, his voice husky as he slid in a third finger. 

Negan didn’t say anything but a wolfish grin spread over his face and a sound akin to a rumbling growl came out of him. 

“Are you going to fuck me?” Carl asked. 

“No.” Negan said, standing up and letting his pants drop to the floor. “I’m going to fucking tear you apart.” 

Carl shivered as Negan approached the bed like stalking beast. Pulling his fingers out of his ass, he crawled backward toward the head of the bed. He watched Negan climb onto the bed after him, eyes never straying from his prey. 

“Turn around and grab the headboard.” Negan’s voice was like honey over asphalt. 

It did things to Carl. It made a small part of him want to obediently comply, to just turn around and do whatever Negan wanted, but that wasn't him and they both new that.

“Make me.” Carl said defiantly.

Negan chuckled, a low sound deep in his chest, as he took Carl up on the challenge. The bigger man grabbed Carl by the waist and spun him around like he weighed nothing. It was shocking how fast it happened. Negan put Carl's hands on the heavy wood, pressing down indicating that he needed to hold on. 

Firm hands grabbed Carl's hips, pulling him up on his knees. Negan’s firm naked body was suddenly pressed against his, as Negan licked behind Carl's ear and rubbed his beard against Carl's throat. The manhandling, the display of strength and dominance made something deep in Carl bubbled up, making him push his ass back against Negan in a show of submission.

Taking the obvious hint, he felt Negan begin to press the blunt head of his hard cock into Carl. The push was slow but steady, working through the resistance. The burning stretch was painful yet pleasing as each inch worked it's way in. Just when he thought it was going to be too much, Negan’s hips were flush against Carl's ass. He felt full and stretched but he wanted more, anything Negan was going to give him.

Carefully Negan eased himself out and back into Carl, helping the burning dissipate.Then one of Negan’s hands found Carl’s hip and the other gripped Carl’s collar. Without warning Negan began to fuck into Carl with such speed and aggression, it took Carl by surprise. The hold on his collar tightened, restricting his breathing just a little bit but it was exactly what he needed. Negan shifted Carl’s hip with that fierce grip so that beautiful cock was now assaulting Carl’s prostate. 

In his head, Carl knew he should close his mouth but it was just too good, too perfect. Loud, long moans poured out of him like some bad porn actress. If anyone could hear them, he’s sure they would have thought Negan was murdering him. 

Carl’s body was effectively pinned between the man pummeling his ass and the headboard. He could really do nothing but hold on and enjoy it. His mind was clear, his only focus was Negan and that coil of pleasure that was growing inside of him. 

“I’m gonna grind against your bones until our marrows mix.” Negan huffed, sounding almost as wrecked as Carl felt. It was such a weirdly fucked up thing to say but it really hit Carl in all the right ways. 

“Shit.” Carl gasped. “I’m so close…”

“Cum on my cock, sweet thing. I’m gonna fill that beautiful ass up until my cum is leaking out. I’ll stay with you all goddamn night, dripping down your thighs.”

That voice and the perfect filth that came out of it combined with Negan’s unrelenting pounding, brought Carl over the edge. He almost screamed as he shot all over himself and the bed, cock untouched. 

“Yeah, yeah, kitten, cum for Daddy.” Negan grunted as Negan’s hips stuttered against Carl. The other man tensed up, then slumped forward onto Carl. 

“Damn, kid, that was fucking good.” Negan said, still a little out of breath. 

After a moment like that, just breathing together, Negan released Carl and got off the bed. With no support behind him, Carl let himself fall back onto the mattress, relishing in the weightless, worn out feeling that encompassed him.

Before long Negan was leaning over him, wiping a warm washcloth over his body. It was sort of strange being cleaned by another person yet he felt calm and at ease with it.

“Get some pants or something on then come to the kitchen, I'll make you something to eat.” Negan said, pulling the cloth away.

He heard Negan leave the room. The bed was soft and nice but he could feel his stomach start to rumble at the mention of food. With extreme concentration, he was able to stand up and locate his boxer briefs. 

Carl stumbled into the kitchen to find Negan on jeans, making sandwiches. He almost laughed at the domesticity of it. Hopping up on an empty counter, Carl watched Negan, every turn and bulge of muscle, the look of concentration on his face. Everything the man did, he did with every fiber of him.

Negan handed Carl a plate with a sandwich that looked better than anything Carl had ever bought with a side of barbecue chips. Carl barely said thanks before tearing into the food. Looking pleased, Negan leaned against the opposite counter from Carl and began to eat his food.

“So, Carl, I've been here a few months and, as small towns are, I hear rumors and stories about everyone.” Negan said. “Now, your family seems to be of particular interest to folks, like your dad in a coma, your mom dying…”

“What's your point?” Carl snapped.

“I want to know the real story.”

“Why?” Carl said, suddenly annoyed.

“I like a good story.” Negan said, all charm. “Plus, it helps me understand what makes my little kitten tick.”

“You already know enough. Especially when I don't know anything about you.”

“Alright, I'll show you mine if you show me yours.” Negan laughed. “Well, not much to tell. I started out as a cop pretty young, rose through the ranks with my, let’s just say, unconventional way of getting things done. I was married to a lovely woman who got cancer and died about two years ago. I was sick of that town after she was gone, so I put in for a transfer and here we are.”

Carl tried to picture Negan married, a normal guy with a little misses at home. Somehow he couldn't see it. Like the wolf in sheep's clothing, something you can't really trust.

“Now it's your turn, kitten.”

“Fine. I will tell you this once and no questions, you got it?” Carl asked, putting his empty plate next to him on the counter.

Negan nodded his acquiescence while he ate.

“Okay, when I was younger my dad was shot in the chest. He lived, obviously, but it didn't look like it at first. They put him in a coma for a long time. One day they took him off the meds but it took him a lot longer to wake up than the doctors said it would. Enough time went by for my mom to start making funeral arrangements. Then out of nowhere he woke up and was fine. But while he was in the hospital, my mom and dad's partner, Shane, got really close. I will say before my dad was shot, I thought my parents would get a divorce so things weren't great. Then that happened. I'm not sure when their affair started but it didn't end after dad got home. I'm pretty sure dad knew. He pretended he didn't, doing other stuff, like finding new hobbies to keep him distracted. That's when he met Daryl, at some kind of wilderness survival thing that Daryl was teaching. I think if dad didn't have Daryl, he would have lost it at some point. Anyway, mom found out she was pregnant, broke it off with Shane because he wasn't father material. Shane got angry and started drinking a lot. When mom was close to having Judith, Shane came over, totally drunk and said it mom didn't go with him, he would kill dad. So she went. Not even two blocks away he wrapped his car around a tree. He died instantly. Mom was really hurt too. They got her to the hospital. They did an emergency c-section to get Judith out. She was perfectly fine but mom was put on life support. The doctors said all they could do was make her comfortable. I stayed with her all the time. She woke up and told me she wanted to go. She asked me to turn off the machine. So I did.”

“Fuck, kid. I'm fucking sorry.” Negan's voice was genuine and his normally cocky look gone from his face.

Carl took a deep breath. It was like telling someone about a book he read or a movie he saw. It didn't feel like it happened to him or anyone he loved, just a story.

“You didn't have anything to do with it. Just life.”

A hollow feeling was creeping over him, not like the warm afterglow he had.

Without making a sound, Negan was in front of him, pulling Carl off the counter. They moved together out of the kitchen and into the living room. There was a large, dark gray plush couch that Negan half sprawled, half sat on. He pulled Carl onto his lap to duplicate Negan’s own position. Carl relaxed, his back against Negan’s broad chest.

“Don't think about it anymore.” Negan said, lips against Carl's ear. “Nothing in the past can hurt you.”

Negan’s hands traced Carl's arms and chest. “Daddy's here.” 

Keeping quiet, Carl was mesmerized by the warm hands traveling down his chest, leaving invisible fire trails in their wake. Fingers snuck under the waistband of his boxer briefs, gliding over his hips and thighs, until they stopped over his hole. The caress and gentle pressure of Negan’s felt good despite Carl's soreness.

“My cum is still inside of you.” Negan’s voice was soft but it pulsed along Carl's skin. “I'm always going to be with you.”

He could feel the moisture within him, he had to admit it was arousing. Knowing that the evidence of Negan’s lust was on him caused Carl to blush. It was that it's so dirty but so good kind of thing. Without realizing it, Carl was rocking his hips onto Negan’s fingers, his hard cock rubbing against his underwear. 

The hand moved away from his entrance, to gently squeeze his balls, before grasping Carl's cock. Carl moaned and tipped his head back onto Negan’s shoulder while Negan stroked Carl's shaft. Negan’s grip was tight and movements precise as he jerked up and down, thumb swiping over Carl's leaking tip on the up strokes. 

Negan’s free arm wrapped around Carl, pinning him against Negan. Lips sucked and bit at Carl’s neck right above the collar. All he could smell was Negan. All he could feel was Negan all around him. 

“I'll keep you safe, kitten. You're mine.” The low voice whispered in his ear.

Carl's orgasm rolled through him, panting in Negan's embrace. It was sudden and calming. He didn't want to be that person who fell for the charming stranger. But being there, with the big bad wolf, he didn't care if he was eaten alive or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for all the lovely comments and for your patience. I hope the new chapter was worth the wait!!!!

Two days later Carl sat at the table eating his breakfast. As he chewed, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the bracelet on his wrist, the symbol of Negan that was always with him. Although after their last encounter, Negan had left plenty of visible marks, too many to adequately hide behind his long hair or collared shirts. At first Carl was a little irritated by it, but every time he saw one of the bites in the mirror he would shiver from the memories of how it got there. 

Someone sat at the table across from him, drawing his attention. Daryl was looking at him, eyes intense like he could see right through to the deepest, darkest parts of Carl.  
“I'm not going to tell you how to live your life, ain't none of my business,” Daryl said. “But you be careful.”

“I don't know what you mean.” Carl said, feigning innocence. 

Daryl's eyes pointedly moved to the bracelet. “You just be careful.”

Before Carl could say anymore, his dad walked into the room yelling to Judith that they needed to get a move on.

Picking up his dishes, Carl tried to get out of the room before any more uncomfortable conversations started.

“Oh, Carl?” Rick said, stopping him in his tracks. “Come by the station today for lunch. We'll get something to eat and catch up. Just us.”

“Sure. Great.” Carl answered without turning around, a blush creeping over his face. 

Yeah, they knew something was up. 

At the Sheriff's department, Carl told the rookie at the front desk that he had an appointment with Rick and breezed by. Knowing his dad was going to want to discuss Carl's love life, he wanted to get this whole thing over as soon as possible. 

Rounding the corner, he went towards his dad's desk, realizing only too late that Rick was talking to the cause of this awkward lunch meeting. Both men smiled at Carl, but very differently. Rick looked like the proud father and Negan like the cat that ate the canary. 

“Hey, Carl.” Rick said. 

“Hey, dad.” Carl said, trying to ignore Negan.

“You remember my son, right?” Rick asked his boss. 

“How could I forget?” Negan beamed. “And that is one nice bracelet you got there, Carl.”

Carl saw Rick’s eyes dart to the leather cuff, confused like he had not noticed it before. 

“Thanks.” Carl mumbled. 

“I have to run some stuff over to evidence, you mind waiting like twenty minutes?” Rick asked. “You can wait here or in the parking lot.”

“Oh no.” Negan interrupted. “He can wait in my office. I’m not going to be in there, you know I’m a busy man. Plus I think I got some of those coloring books we hand out to kids in there to keep him busy.”

Carl shot Negan an icy glare, which did nothing to damper the amused look he wore. Rick’s eyes widened, appearing to be a mixture of shocked and horrified. 

“Uh, that alright with you you Carl?” Rick asked.

“Fine.” Carl snapped. 

“Follow me.” Negan said, walking to his office. 

Carl trailed after Negan as Rick jogged out of the room, obviously trying to speed up the time he needed in evidence. Irritation boiled inside of Carl but the sway of Negan’s backside, accentuated by his gun belt, was keeping him from storming out. 

Entering the office, Negan quickly shut the door behind Carl and pressed the younger man against it. Lifting Carl’s wrists above his head, Negan pinned Carl in place. Not quite touching, Negan leaned in like he was smelling Carl. 

“You are fucking cute when you are mad.” Negan whispered. “If I put my fingers in your mouth, would you bite them?”

“Why are you such an asshole?” Carl kept the irritation in his voice, even as his body was responding to Negan’s words and presence. Being this close to the other man, sparked everything in him. He wanted the world to burn, just leaving the two of them alone. 

“Aw, c’mon, I was trying to keep pops off the trail. Didn’t want him to suspect anything.” Negan joked. 

“He already does suspect something. That’s why I’m here. He wants to go out to eat and discuss things with me.”

“Shit. Sorry.” Negan said, dropping Carl’s wrists. Negan’s face became sincere, all signs of bravado gone. “Are you okay with our arrangement still?”

“I’m fine. I’ll handle it.”

“Yeah? I mean I could-”

“Zombie.” Carl said, using his safeword for the first time. “I don’t want to discuss it. Just for now, let’s drop it.”

Negan quirked his eyebrow. “That’s your limit? Talking about feelings? Well, farbeit for me to judge but I’ll stop.”

“Thanks.” Carl said. 

“Well,” Negan sighed. “I gotta cheer you up somehow. Take a seat in the chair.” 

For the first time, Carl noticed the furniture in the room. The large wood desk and the comfortable looking office chair behind it. Sitting down Carl leaned back just a little bit, still watching Negan. 

“If anyone walks in, say I’m in the shitter.” Negan said. “Oh and there are windows so keep that in mind.”

Carl looked at him in confusion. “What..?”

Then Negan dropped to his knees, completely hidden from outside view behind the desk and unzipped Carl’s jeans.

“Are you fucking serious?” Carl exclaimed, trying to wiggle away.

“Kitten, fucking is always serious.”

“My dad is going to be right back.” Carl said, trying to make a good argument. 

Between his legs, Negan worked Carl’s quickly hardening shaft. He couldn’t deny he wanted it, he wanted Negan’s mouth on him more than he cared about any possible embarrassment. Those eyes locked him in, hypnotizing Carl into going along with anything the other man wanted. 

“We got at least ten minutes, that’s plenty of time for me to work my magic.” Negan said with a wink before he swallowed Carl to the root. 

“Holy fuck!” Carl yelled as the searing wet heat engulfed him, almost short circuiting his brain. 

Too late he remembered the window that overlooked all of the people working in the police station. Luckily no one seemed to have heard his outburst. Lifting one arm to grasp the headrest on the chair, he grounded himself before daring to glance at Negan again. 

The older man had his eyes closed, mouth full of Carl's cock. Pulling off, he switched to licking up the length with the flat of his tongue. Carl made little noises, half moans, as Negan devoured him. The visual was almost obscene, the handsome bearded man showing Carl such attention. It had only been a few minutes but he could already feel heat pooling in his belly. He needed to bring himself back a little from the edge. 

“It’s nice to know your mouth is good for something.” Carl huffed out.

Negan chuckled, the deep rumble rolling through Carl's most sensitive areas. 

“Like watching daddy take care of you?” Negan asked.

Squeezing the chair Carl glared at Negan. Normally Carl would match Negan in his bullshit verbal sex battle but the window and risk of someone noticing them made him less brave. “You have to stop saying shit like that.”

“Now why the fuck would I do that when you like it so damn much?”

“Fuck you.” Carl said but it lacked any venom. 

“That's the whole point, kitten. Now do you want to shoot your load down daddy’s throat or what?”

Shivering with arousal, Carl shook his head. He would show Negan he could still one up him, call his bluff.

“No, I want to cum all over daddy’s beard.” 

“My God you are fucking filthy, but whatever my kitten wants….”

Without more protest, Negan rubbed Carl's cock over his beautiful salt and pepper beard. The coarse hairs felt rough yet provided the perfect amount of friction. Negan wore a smug grin, knowing Carl was putty in his hands. 

“You’re going to mark your territory, huh?” Negan whispered. “Let everyone know your daddy is taken?”

That was exactly it. Negan had marked Carl up with bites and hickeys, now Carl wanted to claim something inherently manly and representative of the man before him. The beard was hot and the icing on the cake of the alpha male. And he wanted his scent all over it. 

“Mine.” Carl growled seconds before his orgasm hit him, pumping his seed all over the black and white vision. 

“Fuck, kid, you can almost make me cum in my pants like a goddamn teenager.” Negan said darkly, his eyes were pure smoldering lust. 

Pulling a napkin from the desk, Negan wiped most of the mess off his face. Then he tucked Carl back into his pants, like nothing vulgar happened at all. Standing, Negan took a step back behind the door so any interested parties could not see him from outside. 

“I’m working a double right now,” Negan told him. “But tomorrow night I will be home around eight and I would love to see your ass when I get there.”

“Maybe I could work something out.” Carl said with a smirk.

“Until then.” Negan winked and quickly exited the office.

Letting out a breath Carl shook his head as his mind spun out of control. Did that really just happen? He got a blowjob, in public, in the middle of the day, about fifteen feet from his dad's desk. Not just a bj but he actually came on Negan’s face. What was Negan doing to him? What was it about that guy?

A knock at the door startled him. 

“Ready to go?” Rick’s familiar voice was asking as the door inched open.

Carl jumped up from the seat. “Yes, let's get out of here.”

At the diner, Rick waited until after their food was ordered to start really talking.

“How's your love life, Carl?” Rick asked.

“C’mon dad, do we really have to talk about this?” Carl sounded like he was in pain.

“I think it's important for a father and son to have these kinds of talks, especially at your age.”

“It's fine. What about yours?”

Rick snorted. “No, we are not going there. This is about you. I want to make sure you are happy and safe.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Well then tell me about this wonderful person.”

Carl laughed shaking his head. “No.”

“I'm not going to judge or anything, just tell me.”

Carl sighed. Of all things he did not want to tell his dad that he was fucking an older man, let alone an older man that was his dad's boss. But his dad was trying and it would hurt his feelings to be completely in the dark.

“Let's just say that it is really new with this person and I don't want to jinx anything by talking about it.”

Rick looked a little disappointed but nodded anyway. “That's fair. As long as they are treating you alright.”

Flashing on that moment on Negan's couch or Negan on his knees only a little while ago, accompanied by Negan's words of taking care of Carl and belonging to him, Carl thought he had it pretty good.

“They are.”

The food arrived, the waitress placing it in front of them. Before Carl didn't feel very hungry, however stuffing his mouth full of food would prevent further conversation so he immediately picked up his burger and took a huge bite.

“Can you at least tell me if this person is a male or female?” Apparently the food didn't stop Rick.

“Why does it matter?”

“It doesn't, I just want to know more about your interests. To be fair you are kind of tight lipped about everything.”

“Fine. He's male.” Carl said out of guilt. He knew his dad tried, Carl just hated talking about himself. 

“Hmm.” Rick replied, not phased by the admission. “You meet him at school?”

“No and I'm not telling you any more.”

“He give you that bracelet?” Rick asked, trying to be casual. 

“Yes. Why is that important?”

“Fine, I'll stop with the questions but I would like to meet him someday.”

The thought of Rick “meeting” Negan as his boyfriend made Carl absolutely queasy.

“I mean,” Rick added. “He's gotta be something else to get your attention.”

Carl barked out a laugh. “‘Something else’ doesn't even begin to describe him.”

The next evening Carl sat on Negan’s porch as dusk set in, waiting for Negan. A large pizza sat next him, fresh from Rhee’s, he thought it would be nice to provide Negan with food this time around. Pushing his hair to one side, he made sure his eye was covered. He had left the patch in the car again but sitting out in the open like this, he couldn’t help that he felt a little exposed. After a few minutes of waiting, Negan’s car pulled into the driveway. 

The man got out of the car and walked to the porch, not noticing Carl until he almost stepped on him. 

“Holy shit, kid.” Negan exclaimed. “I forgot about tonight. You know, I’ve had a pretty fucked up day so we should just cancel tonight.”

In his regular mind, Carl knew it was valid request that he should understand. It stung though. It hurt his feelings and he felt anger rise inside of him.

“Right.” Carl said, getting up to leave. “Keep the fucking pizza.”

Negan grabbed his arm. “Don’t be like that. I just am in a pissy mood and don’t think I’ll be good company.”

“Because you are such a delight normally?” Carl asked, a little more vehemently than he meant to. 

Instead of being mad, Negan actually laughed. “Is it weird that you turn me on when you’re pissed off?”

“Listen.” Carl said. “I can handle anything your ass can dish out. I’ve survived a whole lot worse than you.”

“Excuse me and your man sized balls.” Negan said, an amused look on his face. “Then get your fucking pizza and we will see what you are made of.”

Maybe Carl should have been scared or should have left. Instead, he was trotting inside feeling himself getting aroused by the possibilities. 

“Give me the pizza and go in the bedroom. I’ll bring some in.” Negan said.

Carl handed over the box and went to the room, effectively stripping and putting on his collar while going to the bed. The light weight of the collar reassured him that even though Negan was acting like a dickhead right now, it would all be okay. 

Sitting on the bed, he took in the room in a way he couldn’t while Negan was around. In the corner near the door he saw a baseball bat wrapped in barbwire, an archaic weapon of destruction. 

Walking in, Negan held two plates of pizza and a movie. Without a word he put the plates on the bed and got the moive set up. Negan lit a red candle and set it on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. Taking off most of his clothes, except the underwear, he sat down and pressed play.

“What movie is this?” Carl asked, as he started to eat. It was a little strange to be naked and eating pizza in bed, about to watch a movie, like this was all so mundane. 

“Reservoir Dogs.” Negan answered. “I like to watch it to relax.”

“Hm. I’ve never seen it.”

“Jesus Christ, have you been living under a rock? It’s a goddamn masterpiece.”

Shrugging it off, Carl began to eat his pizza. They both at quietly and watched the graphic movie. Carl set his plate aside when he was done and Negan took both of their dishes to the kitchen. When he came back, Carl noticed the bat again.

“What is that for?” Carl asked, pointing to it.

Negan glanced in the direction. “That? That is Lucille and she will fuck people up. If anyone breaks in, they gotta deal with Lucille.”

“You’re a cop, you have guns.” 

“I do.” Negan agreed, getting back on the bed. “But guns are for work. You come into my house? That shit is personal and you will get your head bashed in.”

An image popped into Carl's head of Negan looming over another figure, bat in hand, power and dominance pouring off of him. Lucille swings through the air, connecting with her target, a mist of blood and gore goes everywhere. 

Carl's heart raced, in spite of its awfulness he felt arousal flood through him. 

“Are you getting off on me busting heads?” Negan asked, voice deep and steady.

“No.” Carl lied.

“Yes you are! I can see you getting hard. You are a little fucking serial killer.”

Half expecting to get made fun of, Carl was surprised Negan only sat back on the bed and motioned to get on his lap.

Carl obliged, ending up in a similar position to the couch the other night. The feeling was different this time, control versus comfort. 

Squirting lubricant onto his fingers, Negan reached to slide in Carl's hole. It was sudden yet not unwelcome. Focusing on the movie instead, he watched one of the robbers pull a cop out of the trunk of a car. 

“Do you want to be a cop like your old man, kitten?”

The question startled Carl.

“No.” Carl said, a little breathy as Negan already had worked two fingers in him. “When I was younger, yeah. Not now, I think I have too much anger.”

“Shame, you'd look hot as fuck in that cowboy hat.” Negan said as he bit along Carl's throat. “Well then what do you want to do?”

“I don't know. I'm good in school, learn fast, but nothing really interests me. Keep hoping I'll figure it out.”

“That is a toughie.” 

On the screen the criminal tied the cop up, then sat on his lap. It could be humorous if the guy wasn't clearly a psychopath. 

Three fingers worked inside of him, lazily opening his ass. It felt good, easy and unrushed. His cock was fully hard and begging for attention. 

The criminal pulled out a knife, explaining to the cop that he was going to get fucked up. Negan pulled his fingers out, moving his hand out of Carl's line of sight. 

The TV showed the criminal slicing the ear of off the cop, blood going everywhere. It poured out of the cop’s head. 

Unexpectedly, hot pain seared along Carl's chest. Crying out he saw red liquid streaked against his skin. Almost as quickly as the pain started, it stopped. That is when he noticed the red candle in Negan's hand, wax dripping off it's tip. 

“That good, kitten?” Negan whispered.

“Do it again.” Carl panted.

“Fuck, you are perfect.” 

Then wax was searing down his abdomen, the red clashing against his white skin like blood from a fresh wound. 

“More.”

Without hesitation Negan dropped wax on his stomach, down until some hit the underside of Carl's cock. Moaning loudly, Carl bucked his hips up in pain and pleasure, going to insanely aroused in seconds. 

“Get up.” Negan commanded as he set the candle back down. 

Leaning forward and straddling Negan’s lap, Carl waited for the other man to pull his underwear down and lube up his cock. Negan's hands went to his hips, guiding Carl back onto his cock.

He was so turned on, so ready to be fucked, there was almost no resistance as that wonderful dick slid inside of him. Strong hands gripped him, pulling him down, fully impaled. 

“Yes.” Carl hissed while Negan made a low guttural noise of pleasure behind him. 

Using brute strength, Negan pushed and pulled on Carl's hips, driving Carl up and down on Negan’s cock. All Carl had to do was enjoy the ride.

In Carl's mind he pictured Negan’s eyes, blown wide with lust, focused intently on watching his big dick fuck into Carl over and over. Carl wanted Negan to watch, wanted him to covet everything Carl had to offer. A white heat started to coil in his belly.

Turning his head, Carl looked over his shoulder to see the other man. Negan wore an animalistic snarl on his face, eyes glued to Carl's asshole. That expression may have been terrifying in a different circumstance, however right now it made Carl push back harder on Negan's cock. 

Negan's eyes snapped to Carl's face, locking on. Then Carl was pushed forward and flipped on his back. Before he processed what was going on, Negan had pinned Carl's hips to the bed and was ramming back into him.

The man looked crazed, like a wild animal, thrusting quickly, ramming Carl into the mattress. His eyes raked over Carl's exposed body, red wax still clinging to his skin like the reminder of a recent battle.

“You like getting your ass pounded, kitten?”

“Only when it's daddy’s cock in me.” Carl said.

Licking his hand, Carl started stroking himself for both he and Negan took enjoy.

“My perfect little slut.” Negan growled.

“Yours.” Carl said. 

Negan let out a roar, a sound like a lion or bear would make, and came buried in Carl's ass. The noise reverberated through Carl's entire body, ripping his orgasm out of him, lifting him off the bed.

Collapsing to the side of Carl, Negan was breathing hard with his eyes closed. 

“You know,” Negan said. “You have me wrapped around your little finger.”

Carl smiled, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience!

“Carl!” Rick yelled, knocking on Carl's bedroom door. “You almost ready to go?”

Luckily Carl just finished getting dressed, he opened the door, giving his father a confused look. “Go where?”

Rick shook his head. “The Sheriff's barbecue? You forget didn't you?” 

“Oh.” Carl had forgotten all about the annual celebration that the sheriff's station put on for all the police officers. Since becoming a teenager the barbecue was a sweltering day of boredom with decent food being the only highlight. But he had to go because it was like the shining point of his dad's year, all of his co-workers swapping stories and drinking beer. 

“I'm ready.” Carl said, sidestepping his lapse of memory.

“In a long sleeve?” Rick questioned. “It's going to be hot today.”

“Dad, I'll handle it.” Carl huffed.

“Are you sure? Your sister's wearing a dress and Daryl has on a tank top.”

“Daryl never wears sleeves so that isn't much of an argument.” Carl joked.

That actually got Rick to smile. “You got me there.”

Their preparations for the party was a jumble until the four of them were all in the car, driving towards the park. It was called a park but it was more like a cleared picnic area on the edge of the woods, it was the biggest outdoor gathering area that was in their town so this “park” was used for everything.

As they pulled in the parking lot, Rick spoke up. “This year oughta be interesting.”

“Why's that?” Daryl asked.

“Because you get to meet my new jerk of a boss.” 

Oh, shit. Carl didn't realize until that second this year Negan was added to the equation. His stomach dropped.

“Carl's met him.” Rick said. “Carl, tell Daryl what a tool he is.”

Carl's mouth was suddenly dry. 

“Yeah, totally” was all he could muster out.

The car was parked and Rick was swiveled in his seat to look back at Carl.

“You feeling okay?” Rick asked. “You're looking kinda pale.”

“Fine. Just need some fresh air.” Carl murmured as he slid out of the car. Between forgetting about the barbecue in first place and the flurry to get here, Carl had not thought about Negan being at this function. Apart, Carl could manage his two worlds of normal family life and secret debauchery, but when Negan was around all bets were off. 

It was better to not think about it, to just cross that disastrous bridge when he had to. Instead, Carl busied himself with helping in every conceivable way to get the picnic set up. He even filled water ballons for Judith and the other little kids.

The first round of meat was almost ready when Rick called Carl back over to their blanket and chair area. The smell of cooking meat was preoccupying him until he was right upon the group, Rick and Daryl chatting with Negan and some woman. Negan had his arm around this chick who was dressed more for a nightclub than a barbecue, his hand resting on the small of her back as he did a full body laugh, head tipped back. Carl stopped, something in him shifted and anger flashed through his entire body. How fucking dare Negan bring someone to this? What the fuck?

Then Negan’s eyes were on him, knowing Carl was in full view of the blonde’s backside. Negan’s hand traveled downward to grip the women's substantial ass, a bubbly giggle erupting from her throat. Carl hated her in that instant. She was exactly everything Carl was not and Negan could have her out in public. Someone bright and radiant, not the dark twisted thing he was. She could mask Negan’s underlying demon whereas Carl made it obvious.

Of course Negan found someone else. And he would flaunt it.

“Carl, there you are!” Rick said. “Come talk to Negan and…”

Before he could hear the blonde’s name, Carl just turned and walked quickly towards the woods. His dad yelled for him several times but there was no way in hell that he was turning around. The distance would help, the trees would hide him until he could get the boiling rage under control. Maybe by then Negan will have left. Or maybe he could just walk home and no one would notice his absence. 

Not stopping until he reached a dense area of forest, Carl let out a shaky breath. He knew he was overreacting. There were never any real statements of exclusivity but he thought there was something...a connection. Mutual ownership. 

Ownership.

The bracelet on his wrist suddenly disgusted him. Tearing it off, he threw it on and ground. Where the leather had been now felt itchy. Leaning against a tree, he hit his head on the trunk.

What the hell was wrong with him?

What did he want from Negan? Flowers and poetry? Not by a long shot but he thought all the other things they did together were their version of sonnets. Bruising instead of roses, filthy words instead of sweet nothings. 

Maybe he had wanted it too much.

A crunch of a boot echoed in the forest quiet, snapping his gaze to Negan who was the picture of smugness.

“That was a lovely little tantrum you had back there.” Negan smiled.

Even though he was hurt and angry, Carl was ready to forgive Negan anything. The man just made any good sense Carl had evaporate. At least he was able to keep his mouth shut, a glare his only answer.

“It is too fucking easy to push your buttons.” Negan continued. 

The haze of unfamiliar emotions cleared and it dawned on Carl that this was all a little game Negan setup. He had purposefully tried to rile Carl up in front of his dad, not to mention the rest of the sheriff's department. It was all a show for Negan’s amusement and Carl had played right into it, like the idiot puppet he was. 

“I tried to warn you, kitten.” Negan’s voice had an admonishing tone to, as if Carl had brought this all on himself. “I will tear you up.”

It was at that moment Negan noticed the leather cuff discarded on the ground. Picking it up, Negan stared at Carl.

“You want to end this?”

The older man's face had that mocking grin but his eyes were different, they were worried and raw. No, Carl was wrong, this wasn't a game. It was a fucking test. 

In three quick steps Carl marched forward, ripping the bracelet out of Negan’s grasp and putting it back on his wrist.

“Don't take it off unless this is over, you got me?” Negan’s voice was deep and open.

Looking at him, Carl nodded. A bright smile lit up Negan’s face. Without thought Carl balled his fist, cocked his arm, and punched Negan full force in the mouth.

Stunned, the bigger man staggered back.

“And you can't act like an asshole. There is no one else, you got me?” Carl said. 

A laugh came out of Negan, who appeared pleased, even though his lip was split and blood filled his mouth. That red smile, here in the forest, looked right at home. The big bad wolf. 

The anger, the jealousy, shifted lower and all that hot rage became insane arousal burning him alive. Even the sting in his knuckles turned him on. 

In a flash they were on each other, a tornado of limbs and mouths crashing together like a force of nature. Carl's tongue licked into Negan’s mouth, savoring the flavor of blood and saliva.

Crowding him, Negan guided Carl until he was pressed tightly against a tree. Backing off just enough to maneuver, Negan pulled his own shirt off.

“Take off your fucking shirt and give it to me.” Negan commanded. 

Without a second thought Carl was doing exactly as he was told. Grabbing the shirt Negan rolled the fabric until it looked more like a rope, tossing it over a low hanging branch just above Carl's head. 

“Hold on to the shirt and don't let go, you understand kitten?” 

Nodding, Carl reached for the two ends, extending his arms to grasp them tightly. Faster than Carl could process, Negan had both of their cocks out, both hard and straining. Then Negan was on him again, mouthing over his neck as the man wrapped his hand around their lengths, caressing them together. 

“Fuck.” Carl moaned without meaning to, the word just pouring out of him. 

Growling, Negan brought them even closer together, their combined body weight pressing Carl firmly against the tree. The exposed skin of his back felt every inch of the rough tree bark. Negan kissed him again leaning into it, causing their cocks to slide up and fuck Negan’s hand. 

Tightening his hold on the shirt, Carl shifted back and brought his legs around Negan’s waist, making all of the angles that much better. Rocking his hips, Negan pushed their cocks together up and back out of his almost vice like grip. The force of Negan humping against him scrapped Carl's back harshly along the bark of the tree. 

A sound of pain and ecstasy ripped through Carl. Coherent thought seemed to leave him. All of his senses were overwhelmed. The scent of sex, primal fucking, engulfed him. Negan’s copper blood left a delicious aftertaste on Carl's tongue. Looking down his body, he saw how Negan’s torso flexed with the force of his movements. Their guttural sounds were boarding on animalistic. Touching, it was all touching him so right. Negan’s hand on their dicks, the scrape of denim against his legs, Negan’s hot breath on his neck, and the tree raking his back like a thousand fingernails. 

He came thrashing against the two solid forces holding him up. Carl moved with utter abandon, howling his pleasure to the tree tops. From a place seemingly far away, he felt Negan cum on Carl's crotch and stomach. 

“Can you stand?” Negan huffed out.

Nodding in response, Carl knew he could stand, possibly walk but not much beyond that. Negan helped his legs back to the ground. Sleep wanted to take him and he longed for it. Picturing himself in a cool room and fluffy bed drowsing, made him smile. Belatedly, he realized it was Negan’s bedroom he imagined, not his own. That probably meant something but he didn't want to think about it right now.

Focusing on Negan, he saw the other man was already dressed and presentable. No evidence of their tryst remained, except maybe a slight swell on his lower lip where Carl had hit him. 

“You did good, kitten. Let go of the shirt.”

He almost forgot he was still holding it. Letting his arms drop, blood rushed back into them in a tingling pain. There was a slight ache in his shoulders and hands. Strangely though it added to his euphoric state rather than detract from it. 

Stepping forward, Negan adjusted Carl's pants, tucking his spent cock back inside and zipping it closed. Taking the shirt from Carl, Negan helped him get it on, even buttoning it up. 

“You did good, kitten.” Negan repeated. His voice was soft, tender this time. He nuzzled into Carl's hair and Carl leaned towards the other man. 

“You smell like a goddamn whorehouse.” Negan said.

Carl laughed. “Probably because some asshole just shot his load on me.”

Negan chuckled. “Damn right. I gotta mark what's mine.”

Smiling, Carl's heart skipped a beat. 

A vibration in his pocket startled him. Carl pulled his phone out to see his dad was calling him. 

“Hey Dad.”

“Where the hell have you been? Are you okay? I've been calling you for over an hour!” Rick sounded upset yet Carl could hear relief mixed in there.

“Sorry. I, uh, didn't feel good all of a sudden. Wanted to be away from everyone. I guess I turned my volume down so I didn't know you were calling.”

“Huh.” Rick probably felt the lie, he was a cop after all, but let it go. “You okay?”

“I'm fine.”

“Well get back here soon. I hope my boss wasn't too irritated with your rudeness.”

Negan could hear Rick over the phone and smiled at that. Negan mouthed “bad boy” while pointing a finger at Carl. 

“He probably didn't even notice, that guy seems kind of dense.” Carl said with a playful glare at Negan. 

Grabbing at his own chest, Negan made a pained face like Carl had wounded him. 

“No.” Rick said. “I think he's a lot more perceptive than the asshole exterior lets on. After you disappeared, his demeanor changed. He left in an upset huff.”

“Did he?” Carl said, his eyes locked with Negan’s. Apparently Carl had caused Negan’s facade to crack just a little. That was something new. 

“He’s kind of a hard read so who knows what crawled up his ass. Anyway, get back here and eat.”

“Be there in a minute.”

“Bye.”

Hanging up, he slipped the phone back in his pants. Neither one of them said anything, just looked at each other for a few quiet minutes. Emotion stirred between them, almost palpable.

“Better get back.” Carl whispered.

Nodding, Negan stepped away. “You go on ahead, I'll wait and come out of the tree line somewhere else in a while.”

“Okay.” Carl said and started walking. Maybe he should have said more, stayed a little longer, but that wasn't really his way. And this really wasn't the right time or place. Better to just go. This time, anyway.

As he got out of the forest and back to the open park, Carl felt his phone vibrate. A text.

[Big Bad Wolf] - “Only you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I want to thank everyone who has been reading...I love all the comments and kudos. It makes my sick little heart happy.

Carl waited until the next night to contact Negan again. His dad was working, Daryl was cloistered in the garage working on his motorcycle, and Judith was asleep. Clicking through channels on the TV, his mind wandered to the older man...and what they could be doing in the quiet cover of night. Pulling out his phone he thought he could call Negan, however Daryl had almost superhuman hearing and he didn't want to be overheard. Texting would be better.

[Carl] - “I'm bored.”

[Negan] - “And?”

[Carl] - “And horny.”

[Negan] - “Well sweet thing, tonight you are in luck. I'm on patrol tonight so tell me what your nearest cross street is and daddy will make all your nasty little dreams come true.”

Smiling, Carl sent him the information. Not really wanting to disturb Daryl, he scrawled a quick note saying he was going for a walk and left it on the counter.

Grabbing his keys, he locked the front door and headed on his way. Although it was full dark outside, the air was still warm and humid. Pulling his hair to the side, he thought about how much cooler he might be if he cut it all off. But then he wouldn't have it to mask his injured eye. What little of his vanity he had left would keep him sweaty during the summer heat.

Standing near the stop sign at the end of his street he saw a police cruiser approaching slowly. The engine was at a low rumble, the tires crunched the asphalt, all of it almost echoing in the quiet of the residential street.

As the car pulled up the window rolled down to reveal Negan’s smiling face.

“What do we have here? Loitering?” Negan asked, then lowered his voice and quirked his eyebrow suggestively. “Soliciting?”

“Idiot.” Carl huffed.

“Hey, now. You called, I answered. You should be a little more grateful.”

Shaking his head, Carl walked around the car and slid into the passenger seat. 

“Just drive somewhere.”

“Sir, yes, sir.” Negan laughed but put the car into gear. 

In a few short minutes they were on a deserted piece of highway pulling off onto a turnout backed by dense forest. Once the car stopped and Negan killed the engine, Carl was getting out. After shutting the door, he leaned back against it. 

It wasn't exactly cooler here but it was nicer in the open air, he could see the trees swaying gently in a breeze. The only light was from a waxing moon overhead. No headlights passed by, no cars rumbling in the distance. Just crickets and other night creatures moving around. It was like he and Negan were the last two men on earth.

Moving with his patented saunter, Negan approached Carl. It had been a while since Carl had seen Negan in his form fitting uniform. It was just as good as last time but now he could openly stare as there was no one around to observe the lust that filled his eyes. 

Negan watched Carl too, open and hungry. 

“My, what big eyes you have.” Carl whispered as the phrase popped into his head. 

Negan’s face widened as he let out a rumbly chuckle. That laugh was enough to get Carl's heart pounding and his cock twitching in his jeans. It was Carl's own Pavlovian response because he knew when Negan laughed like that it was on.

“The better to see you with, my dear.” Negan answered.

Bracing one arm against the car, Negan hovered over Carl. Cupping Carl's chin, Negan ran his thumb just under the swell of Carl's lower lip.

“What a big mouth you have.” Negan said gruffly.

Carl smiled, somehow he knew it was an echo of that wolfy one Negan did so well. “The better to eat you with.”

Without any hesitation, Carl dropped to his knees, hands flying to Negan’s pants. In a flash he had Negan’s cock in his hand. Whatever fever had suddenly seemed to take over Carl, had infected Negan too, as his cock was almost fully erect.

He licked up and down the thick, hard length jutting out of Negan’s pants. Wrapping his lips around the tip, Carl gently tongued the crown and lightly scraped his teeth over the sensitive flesh until he felt Negan mindlessly rocking his hips toward Carl.

“Want to fuck my mouth, daddy?” Carl said, looking seductively up at the man in uniform.

“Only because I know it's what my kitten desperately needs.” 

Letting his jaw go slack, Carl opened wide, tilting his chin up - offering himself to Negan. 

Stepping in closer, Negan buried his dick down Carl's throat, pushing the younger man's head against the car door with the force of it. Carl gagged slightly and Negan pulled back a little, making shallow thrusts. The wet, sloppy noises produced by Negan rocking his cock into Carl's mouth should have been obscene but Carl enjoyed it, knowing he was wet and tight for the other man.

A moan bubbled in Carl's throat, which encouraged Negan to push in a little harder in, teasing Carl's gag reflex. The gagging should have made Carl want to back off, instead he grabbed Negan’s hips and pulled him in tighter. Oxygen seemed scare all of a sudden and he forced himself to breathe calmly out of his nose while trying not to escalate his gagging. Carl’s eye watered from the intrusion but he relaxed his throat that much more and slide Negan down further. His nose pressed into Negan’s pubic hair, the strong musky scent almost intoxicating him. Shaking his head a little from side to side the pressure in his throat shifted, Carl was able to swallow around the length. 

It felt like an eternity and seconds all at the same time before Negan was cumming down Carl's throat. Some of it Carl was able to swallow, some joined his spit and dribbled under his chin. 

Not until Negan was pulling out did Carl remember his own arousal. Unzipping his own jeans with ungodly speed, Carl worked his cock free. He kept his eye trained on Negan as he jacked himself. Only a couple of quick, tight jerks had Carl spilling his cum over his hand and Negan’s boot.

Before the orgasm fully stopped, Carl licked his hand clean then was licking Negan’s boot. Laving his tongue against the smooth leather with tender attention, Carl removed the mess he had made.

“Fuck me sideways.” Negan muttered above him.

Suddenly Negan was hauling a Carl up to standing, although most of his body weight was leaning on the car. Carl was able to tuck his spent cock back in his pants before Negan kissed him.

Negan was kissing him deeply, almost licking the entire inside of Carl's mouth. Having just cum, Carl should feel sated. However, he felt turned on and ready to go another round, even if his cock wasn't up for it yet. He was fevered.

Releasing his mouth, Negan kissed Carl's chin, licking up the cum and spit that had leaked out. Tipping his head back, Carl let Negan have his way, alternating kisses and bites.

“You are so good, kitten.” Negan said against Carl's throat.

Carl felt like he could almost start purring, as weird of a thought that was.

“The day after tomorrow, I'm going on a trip.” Negan said.

“Hmm. How long?” Carl responded without really registering what Negan had said.

“A week or so. Depends on how things go.”

As the meaning sunk in, Carl felt like he was doused in cold water. A week? Yeah, it wasn't really that long but longer than he wanted to go without seeing Negan. And why? With who? Images of that woman from the bbq irrationally floated across his mind.

Negan must have felt the mood shift as he pulled away from Carl's skin so they could look at each other. 

“Where?” Carl asked.

“D.C.”

“Why?”

“Business.”

It was like pulling fucking teeth. 

“Why would you be going there for the Sheriff's department? That doesn't make sense.”

“It's not for the department. You think the only gig I got going is managing the police crew at Podunk Town, USA? I am hurt, Carl. I am a man of many talents that cannot be pigeonholed.” Negan wore a look of feigned indignation. “I always got irons in the fire, so to speak.”

“So what the hell is going on in D.C.?” Carl was irritated now.

“Well, sugar, why don't you just go with me and find out?” Negan dared, wolf smile making an appearance again.

“You want me to go to D.C. with you for a week about business you don't want to tell me about?”

Negan shrugged, as if that were all the response he needed. 

“Fine.” 

“Great.” Negan smiled. “I'll take care of everything. You just be ready with a some clothes and your toothbrush.”

Carl nodded. “You'll pick me up when it's still dark outside?”

“Yeah, where I picked you up tonight.” Negan agreed. “D.C. is a mighty big place. No one will know you there. We don't need to hide anything there.”

Negan ghosted a finger over Carl's bandaged eye. “You don't need to hide anything.”

Carl's heart skipped a beat. The possibilities of a major city, with Negan. This was either going to be a fantastic choice or lead to impending doom.


	7. Chapter 7

When his dad came home from work the following day just before lunchtime, Carl happened to be waiting around the kitchen for him to walk in. 

“Hey, dad.” Carl said, startling the bleary eyed Rick. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“A bunch of friends are going to D.C. for a few days and I wondered if I could go. Someone’s mom has a house there we can stay at so I don’t have to worry about much money.” Carl said in a blur. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Carl saw Daryl sneak into the room behind Rick. 

“Well, you are an adult. You don’t really need to ask me but I appreciate it.” Rick said with a bit of a laugh. “I am kind of surprised though, you don’t go on trips very often. Especially since your...accident.” 

“I know. That’s why I thought this might be good.” Carl shrugged, trying to hide his nervousness. 

“Wait,” Rick said, a look of understanding crossing his face. “Is your boyfriend going? Is that it?”

“Yeah.” Carl mumbled. “But that isn’t what this is about.”

Even though Negan was exactly what this was about. He had never flat out lied to his dad this much before. Feeling slightly bad about it he decided to acquiesce some. 

“Okay, maybe it is about him.”

“I get it. I do.” Rick smiled knowingly. “I’ve got no problem with it, as long as you check in with me every so often so I know you’re safe. What do you think Daryl?”

It was funny how Rick never looked in Daryl’s direction to see the other man standing there, it was like he just knew Daryl was there. They had a strange connection like that. 

“I really ain’t got no say in this.” Daryl shrugged. “D.C. is a big place, though. Don’t get lost there.” 

“So everyone is cool with it then?” Carl asked. 

“Yup, we’re cool.” Rick said. 

“Great. Thanks guys.” Carl said, keeping his excited tone to a minimum. “I’m leaving tomorrow before dawn.”

“Be safe, Carl.” Rick said as he gave Carl a hug. “I’m going to hit the hay now. I’m dead on my feet.”

“Thanks, dad. Really.” 

The two other men started down the hallway towards the stairs. Barely, Carl heard Daryl ask Rick if Carl had a boyfriend what did that make the two of them. He thought his dad answered “life partners”. Old women was more accurate, Carl thought fondly. 

Waiting until dark to pack, Carl tried to find his nicest yet casual clothes. He had no idea what this trip would entail or how he should dress. To be honest, until now he had never given his clothing much thought. It was mainly jeans, button up plaid shirts, and plain t-shirts. Not a wide variety to choose from but he went with the newest ones so they looked a little better than the rest. After shoving his clothes in a duffel bag, he got his deodorant and toothbrush ready. That was everything. 

Except, maybe one more thing. 

Listening to the house outside of his bedroom, he did not hear anyone moving around. Judith was in bed, his dad was at work, and Daryl was either in his room or the garage. Silence. 

Creeping out into the hallway he knocked on the ajar door of the bedroom his dad and Daryl shared. Nothing. No response and no sounds coming from inside. 

Maybe Carl was in luck and Daryl was downstairs. 

“Daryl? You in here?”

There was no sign of Daryl in the room or the adjoining bathroom. Still, Carl moved as quietly as he could the large closet on the far side of the room. Opening the sliding door, on the top shelf, he found exactly what he came to get. Pulling it down left a vacant, obvious space. Scooting things around he tried to make the object's absence less noticeable. His hope was that his dad wouldn't notice and he could return it before it was missed. Or at least until after he left so he didn't need to answer any awkward questions.

Closing the door, he retraced his steps out of the room like he was never there and quickly went back to his room. Packing his prize safely in his duffel bag, there was nothing else to do but wait.

In the cover of darkness, Carl left his house and walked toward the meeting place. After hours of trying to distract himself from the slow moving clock, it felt good - albeit a little nerve wracking - to finally be leaving.

At the corner near the stop sign, he stood looking for Negan just like did a little more than thirty hours ago. Glancing at his phone he checked the time. The other man should be here any minute.

Rolling through the night like beast from a nightmare, a black car appeared. The engine was a low purr as it stopped in front of him. Slowly the window came down to reveal Negan’s smiling face.

“Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, kitten.” Negan mused. “Now just slide that big thing in my trunk and let's get the hell out of dodge.”

The pop of the trunk made him turn and follow Negan’s orders instead of giving him lip. On cars like this one the storage was usually limited but this trunk was bigger than it seemed. Easily he was able to put his bag in there next to Negan’s large suitcase.

In a flash he was clicking his seatbelt on in the passenger seat and Negan was pressing on the gas pedal.

“Did you rent this car?” 

Negan scoffed. “No, she's mine. I couldn't share a vehicle like this.”

“I've never seen it before.”

“I keep her in the garage until I need her. It would be a waste to drive her around town. This car was made to be driven and seen. Not the object of slack jawed yokels.”

“I didn't take you for being into cars.”

“Correction.” Negan wagged a finger at him. “I'm into this car. There's a difference. I have taste.”

Carl laughed as the car pulled onto the freeway, the first part of their journey started.

The drive took a little over eleven hours, including a few stops for gas, food, and using the bathroom. It was kind of strange how normal the entire thing seemed. It was easy being with Negan like this, even though they didn't argue or have sex, the longest they had been around each other without either. They listened to music, Negan’s strange combination of heavy metal, classic rock, and hits from the fifties. Sometimes they talked but mainly they just enjoyed the time.

They arrived in D.C. in the late afternoon. The city seemed huge and alive with movement. Being in a big city was not exactly new, Carl had been to Atlanta a few times but this place had a different feeling altogether.

Down the streets, through twists and turns, Negan drove them to the hotel. Parking in an underground lot, they got their luggage and took an elevator up to the lobby.

The hotel was an interesting mix of traditional and modern, yet everything screamed money and wealth. Suddenly Carl felt very out of place, like he took a wrong turn and was somewhere he really didn't belong. 

In contrast to how Carl felt Negan looked confident and right at home, so not much different than he usually looked. Carl watched him stroll up to the desk where a woman was typing on a computer. Her eyes drifted from the screen to Negan and she stopped what she was doing, giving her full attention to him.

“Good afternoon, sir. How may I be of service?” She asked and Carl didn't miss her flirting gaze.

Did everyone on the planet want to fuck Negan? Not that he could really criticize, as he was in the same boat, but jealousy still flared a little inside.

“I'm Negan, Gregory made a reservation for me and my guest.”

Carl swelled a little at his mention.

“Oh, of course. I'll page Mr. Monroe right now. The bellhop will take your luggage to your room.”

A man in a simple suit appeared with a cart and took their stuff in a flash. Then another man came from a hidden door, also in a suit but this one looked less like a uniform. He had his arms extended and a smile on his face.

“Negan! I haven't seen you in so long!”

“Gregory!” Negan responded in the same almost fake sounding cheery tone. “Thanks for letting my stay in your beautiful hotel.”

“Oh, no, the pleasure's all mine. A great man like you deserves great accommodations.”

“I'm not going to argue with you.” Negan laughed.

Unconsciously, Carl felt his eye roll.

“The suite is all ready to your specifications.” Gregory said. “If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Any member of my staff will be happy to help.”

It was a little surreal, this guy fawning over Negan, like a scene in a movie where the common folk are paying homage to the local Don or something.

“I'm sure everything will be perfect, always is.”

“Fantastic. Well here is your room key. Do you need me to show you to the suite?”

“Nah, we got it from here. Thanks, again Greg.”

Wrapping an arm around Carl, Negan steered them to an elevator. 

Once inside the shiny metallic elevator, Negan pressed the button for the top floor. 

“You impressed?” Negan asked leaning in close to Carol. 

“Not really.” Carl said flatly but let Negan see the smirk on his face. “Curious, maybe.”

Negan chuckled loudly. “Okay, I’ll take it.”

A few moments later they were stepping out of the elevator and Negan was swiping a key card through the lock. The door opened to the biggest hotel room Carl had ever seen. It wasn’t so much a room as an apartment, or maybe a small house. For the most part the room was decorated in a similar theme as the lobby with classic and modern intertwined. There was a living room area, a small dining table, a desk, and a four poster bed that looked like they stole it from a castle. Huge floor to ceiling windows framed the bed but the view was currently blocked by dark drapes. 

Now maybe he was a little impressed. 

“Nice, huh.” Negan said proudly. 

“I guess.” The understatement of the year - the room was the nicest place he had ever been in. 

“Alright, kitten. You unpack your bag, make yourself at home. I’m going to get the bath ready.”

Carl nodded as Negan walked across the room where a door was half open. Wait, a bath? That was a little different. Looking around the room, he spotted their bags sitting neatly near a dresser across from the bed. 

While Negan was preoccupied, he shoved his few clothing items into two of the drawers and put the toiletries in another for now. That just left his “borrowed” item which he slide underneath the bed, slightly wrapped in the empty bag to avoid any unwanted interest. 

“All ready for you.” Negan said, startling Carl a little. “Go get undressed and make yourself comfortable. I got a few things to arrange then I’ll be in.” 

The tone of Negan’s voice was soft yet commanding, in a way soothing, rolling down Carl’s spine and wanting to do anything it said.   
The bathroom did not disappoint, it matched the grandeur of the rest of the room. A large shower stall with a bench and several heads was in the corner, the usual toilet, and an expansive vanity for two. In the center of the room was the real impressive thing, a sunken bathtub that looked closer to a jacuzzi than something normal people bathe in. Currently it was filled to almost the brim with water and fluffy bubbles, with little water jets swirling the two around. 

Taking his clothes off quickly, he dropped them all into a pile on the ground. He only set his eyepatch and leather cuff in a safe spot on the vanity, as he usually only took those items off to bathe. Stepping down into the tub, the hot water engulfed him. Sinking in, he let the water guide him all the way under. The heat almost instantly relaxed and rejuvenated Carl. 

Coming up for air, he pushed his wet hair back and wiped the soap from his eye. It was then that he noticed Negan standing in the doorway, watching. 

“Care for some company, kitten?” Negan’s voice was husky, making Carl suddenly lose his own voice.

Instead of trying to squeak out a response, he tried to play confident and simply shrugged in feigned indifference. But he knew his face showed nothing close to indifference as he watched Negan remove his clothes. He wanted to see every piece of skin as it was exposed.

Once Negan was naked, he moved into the tub behind Carl. Negan was like a back support for Carl, his long legs resting next to Carl’s. Dipping his hands into the water, Negan rubbed Carl's stomach. 

“Too hot for you?” Negan asked. 

“Ha-ha.” Carl replied sarcastically. 

This got an actual laugh from Negan, who brought his hands up to Carl's shoulders, massaging gently. It felt better than he expected. Slowly, he melted into Negan's every touch. 

“You haven't said anything about the room.” Negan stated.

“It's nice.”

“Nice? That's it?”

“Do you want me to write you a sonnet about how beautiful the room is?” Carl joked.

Negan laughed. “I thought you'd be a little impressed.”

“Impressed?” Carl said, turning around to face Negan, sort of straddling the other man. “Is that what this is all about, you trying to impress me?”

Negan didn't have to say anything for Carl to know he hit the nail on the head.

“Oh, I know it takes a lot more than fancy digs to impress Carl Grimes, boy wonder.”

Carl laughed. “I'm sure you're up to the challenge.”

He leaned in close to Negan, kissing him playfully. 

“You're beautiful.” Negan whispered against Carl's mouth.

Leaning away, Carl reclined in the tub so most of his body was on display. Part of him sure Negan was either going blind or lying. But if he let himself believe Negan, it was a head rush to feel desirable to this man. It made him feel powerful to be wanted by Negan.

Under the water Negan massaged Carl's legs, starting at the calves. Carl put his feet out of the bath on opposite sides, allowing Negan to move higher up. The hidden hands firmly worked the muscles on Carl's thighs. It was as good as the shoulder rub. Carl was relaxing again when the hands moved away. Pulling a bottle from the side of the tub, Negan squirted the clear liquid into his hand.

“Did you have lube stashed over there?” Carl asked. “Thought I would be that easy?” 

“I always like to be prepared.”

Before Carl argued more, the lube coated fingers were massaging his entrance. Of course it was waterproof, staying slick even in the water. Negan always thought of everything. Closing his eye, Carl let Negan finger him open, a slow stretch. With his eye closed, he could enjoy the feeling better. Thinking about Negan’s eyes on him, he tried to arch and move ever so slightly to look more appealing. Rocking subtlety on Negan’s fingers, he wished the other man would push deeper. It was enough to drive him crazy but not enough to take any edge off. The water caressed his hard cock, more of a mocking feeling than any help. When had he gone from being so relaxed to being this tightly wound?

Distantly, like from another planet, he heard a knock on the door. He would have ignored it except after the knock, Negan pulled his fingers out of Carl.

He opened his eye to glare at Negan.

“Don't pout, kitten. There's more fun to be had.” Negan climbed out of the bathtub and wrapped a fluffy robe around himself, hiding his dripping erection. Carl's mouth watered in spite of his irritation. 

“Get out whenever you want then join me in the other room.” Negan said as he put another robe down for Carl and left.

Taking a few deep breaths Carl tried to calm himself down mentally and physically. His curiosity got the better of him because what could be more interesting than him.

Getting out, Carl hit the drain to empty the water out. The robe was unbelievably soft as it surrounded him. Leaving the eye patch on the vanity, he put the leather cuff around his neck and went to find Negan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for being patient! I still have a lot more of this story to write so there will be much more cegan on the way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has officially become the longest thing I have ever written! Woo-hoo!

In the main sitting area, the pseudo living room, a table with two chairs had been set up. On top were two plates covered in large silver domes, a bucket with ice and a bottle of sticking out, and a bowl filled with chocolate covered strawberries. 

 

Negan stood in low slung pajama pants, looking smugly happy with the setup. It was nice looking and Carl couldn't deny his stomach growled at the sight of it. 

 

“Dinner?” Negan asked gesturing to the table.

 

Carl was glad had stopped to get a pair of boxers on in the bedroom before finding Negan out here. Eating a formal dinner in just a hotel bathrobe would be too weird.

 

Sitting down, he waited for Negan to sit down too. Negan sat and gestured for Carl to remove the domed lid. Lifting it up Carl found a delicious filet mignon with a side if asparagus. This time he didn't wait to be promoted, he just devoured everything.

 

Negan must have eaten with the same relish as Carl because they finished at about the same time. Negan reached for the bottle in the bucket and popped the cork in a practiced motion. Filling two glasses, he handed one to Carl. 

 

“Champagne?” Carl asked. “You are pulling out all the stops.”

 

Taking a sip, he enjoyed the rush of bubbles before popping one of the chocolate dipped strawberries into his mouth.

 

“So what is the big business I am here to see?” Carl asked after a brief silence.

 

“You have to see it to believe it.” Negan said as he too sipped the champagne and ate strawberries.

 

“How about you give me the highlights then?” Carl said as he poured himself another glass.

 

“Patience is not your strong suit. But how can I refuse you? I guess you could say it is a bodyguard service for people who need protection. People with the largest bankroll.”

 

“Bodyguards like for the mob or something?”

 

“No one in real life calls it the mob but I guess that is close enough.”

 

“I knew it! That's how you get this room and this kind of service, right?”

 

“Smart you are, kitten. I provide protection to the hotel's high profile clients and I get a few perks when I'm in town.”

 

“Doesn't that conflict with your police duties?”

 

“Nah, on paper I'm just a shareholder in a holding company so no one is the wiser. Technically I should be morally opposed but who needs morals when you have money?”

 

Carl laughed and shrugged. His third glass seemingly evaporated into his mouth. Not used to drinking, he felt warm and bubbly all over. Hyper-focused yet distant all at the same time. Watching as Negan slid another strawberry between his lips, Carl's earlier lust came barreling back. 

 

“Ready to go to the bedroom?” Carl asked, shifting the topic abruptly.

 

“Are you so anxious to go to sleep?” Negan asked, clear amusement dancing over his face.

 

“No, Daddy.” Carl said as he stood up, leaving the robe in the chair and walking over to Negan, his underwear not hiding his erection. “I'm anxious to have your dick rammed up my ass.”

 

Turning, he sauntered out of the room, hearing Negan’s dark chuckle behind him.

 

On the dresser in the bedroom, he noticed a speaker setup for a phone or mp3 player to be plugged into. This gave him an idea, one that he probably wouldn't have without the champagne. It was giving him confidence like crazy.

 

Fishing his phone out of the pants on the bathroom floor, he found the playlist and particular song he wanted. As he plugged it in, Negan walked in and stretched out on the bed, propped up with his hands behind his head. 

 

Knowing they would need some lube in a short amount of time, Carl thought about getting the bottle from the bathroom but looking at that nightstand drawer he had a hunch a bottle would be in there too. Walking over, Negan watched him curiously. There was a bottle, just like he thought, and he tossed it on the bed next to Negan.

 

“You have me figured out.” The older man laughed.

 

“Just got to think like a filthy old man.” Carl said, going back to hit play on his phone.

 

The slinky, dirty sound of guitar filled the room. Like he did so many times alone in his room, never really thinking he would ever do this in front of another person, Carl swayed his hips and moved his body in time with the sultry music. The lyrics started as he turned around to face Negan and move slowly toward the bed, in what he hoped looked sexy. He watched Negan move one of his hands down to his crotch and massage gently. It must have looked good.

 

Getting to the bed, Carl pulled his underwear down, freeing his erection. He bent in a fluid motion to push the underwear off and grab the secret item he brought. Standing back up, in all if his naked glory, he flipped the stolen sheriff issued cowboy hat onto his head. He used to wear this hat all the time as a little kid. He never pictured wearing it like this until Negan had mentioned it. After that he pictured it a lot but he didn't think he would get the reaction of Negan growling and fisting at himself a little harder.

 

“Sing, kitten.” Negan said, his voice so deep and rough Carl could barely hear the words.

 

The music interlude was ending, Carl thought fuck it and decided to go with it. As much as he hated to admit it, Carl knew he would pretty much do anything Negan asked of him.

 

“ _ You know better babe, you know better babe, than to smile at me, smile at me like that. _ ” Carl sang while gyrating. “ _ You know better babe, you know better babe, than to hold me just, hold me just like that. _ ”

 

His voice was low, quiet, but it carried over the singer on the track. How many times had he sung this song alone? How many times since meeting Negan and thinking of the other man? Countless. Enough times to know the words in and out, and all the emotions they held.

 

“ _ I know who I am when I'm alone, something else when I see you. You don't understand, you should never know, how easy you are to need _ .” He made full eye contact, wanting the weight of the words to be conveyed. This song said the things he couldn't.

 

“ _ Don't let me in with with no intention to keep me, Jesus Christ, don't be kind to me. Honey don't feed me I will come back _ .”

 

The musical bridge took over as Carl kneeled on the foot of the bed. Stretching forward he was able to grasp the waistband of Negan’s pajamas. In a swift pull, he tugged the pants clean off Negan’s body and tossed them over his shoulder. 

 

Negan was the physical embodiment of sex while clothed. When he was naked, Carl was pretty sure he could melt the sun. Legs that went on forever, sculpted hips, with arms and a torso that just epitomized a strong man.

 

“ _ Can't be unlearned, I've known the warmth of your doorways Through the cold, I'll find my way back to you _ .” Carl leaned back on his knees, running his hands down his body, caressing everything in view.   
  


“ _ Oh please, give me mercy no more _ .” Carl’s gentle hands turned fiercer, leaving bright red scratches in their wake. “ _ That's a kindness you can't avoid _ !”

 

Carl refocused on Negan, putting his hands on Negan’s ankles. “ _ I want you baby tonight, as sure as you're born _ .”

 

“ _ You'll hear me howling outside your door _ .” Carl crouched forward, his lips on Negan’s skin.

  
“ _ Don't you hear me howling babe _ ?” He sang with his mouth on Negan while he dragged his lips up those long, strong legs. “ _ Don't you hear me howling babe _ ?”

 

He moved higher, behind the knee.

  
“ _ Don't you hear me howling babe _ ?”

 

Higher to the thigh.

  
“ _ Don't you hear me howling _ ...”

 

Reaching the juncture of torso and leg, Carl leaned in to rub his cheek against Negan’s leaking cock, almost as if he were scent marking it.

  
“ _ Don't you hear me howling _ …”

Carl sat back up, reaching for the lube and squirting a generous amount in his hand. In a flash, he smoothed it over Negan’s dick. It was a good thing Carl was still stretched from earlier because he couldn't wait much longer for this. He noticed Negan was panting. The man's broad, hairy chest rising quickly. Apparently Negan couldn't wait either.

  
“ _ Don't you hear me howling babe _ ?”

 

The last line faded out along with the music. In the silence that surrounded them, Carl swung his leg over Negan’s hips to straddle him. Lining himself up with Negan’s cock, Carl lowered down onto it as quickly as his body would allow. The stretch was more painful than normal yet it was just as good.

 

Once Negan filled him completely, he rocked his hips back and forth, not wanting that sweet dick out of him ever again. Negan’s hands grasped Carl's hips in a bruising grip. 

 

The next song was starting somewhere in the distance but his still intoxicated mind could only handle so much. Closing his eye, he shut all of his thoughts off, just focusing on the sensations of where his body met Negan’s.

 

Grinding on Negan was what Carl had really wanted all day. Everything else was great too but this was all he ever wanted now, being with Negan on the edge of another orgasm. 

 

“Fuck, Carl.” Negan almost moaned, causing Carl to look at the man beneath him. “You look like a fucking wet dream, riding my dick with that hat on.”

 

Negan rarely used Carl's name. It sent shivers down his spine. Plus that filthy compliment fueled the fire building in him.

 

“A wet dream, huh?” Carl rasped, wrapping a hand around his own dick to jerk himself off. “Am I something you think about at night? Something that makes you shoot your load in your pants?”

 

“Hell yeah.” Negan grinned. “When I don't have one of your eager little holes to dump into, I have to make do. Now let me see you cum, baby.”

 

Carl humped against Negan harder. Swirling his thumb over the head of his cock, Carl used the pre-cum to slick up his movements. He wanted to cum all over Negan and rub it into his skin so everyone would know who Negan belonged to. 

 

That thought was it. The dam broke and Carl squirted all over Negan’s stomach. White stripes on skin and dark hair. 

 

“That's it, kitten. That's just what Daddy wanted to see.”

 

Before Carl could think it through, he was rubbing his cum into Negan’s skin. Spreading it around. A glob stuck to his finger. Lifting it to his mouth, he licked it clean while Negan watched with wide eyes.

 

“Fuck.” Negan moaned, his eyes closing, and his body tensed as he came.

 

Something about having this god of a man coming apart beneath him, almost made Carl cum again. 

 

After a moment Negan relaxed and Carl rolled off to lay next to the other man. Negan got up and went to the bathroom, Carl was content for the moment, calm and not wanting to move for a long time. When he walked back in the room, Carl saw Negan had a washcloth in his hand. 

 

“Are you really going to clean me?” Carl said incredulously. 

 

“We aren’t sleeping in a mess so shut up and spread your legs.” Negan said, not without his usual spark of humor. 

 

Doing as he was told, Carl bit his lip expecting a wave of embarrassment to wash over him. But it didn’t. As Negan ran the warm cloth gently over his cock, then lower, even moving slightly into his asshole, it all felt strangely comforting. Maybe a little sensual but calming, almost like the bath from earlier. 

 

Negan put the cloth up then joined Carl back in the bed. It was not until that moment that Carl realized that he and Negan would actually sleep together. Of course they had fucked a bunch but this level of intimacy was different. 

 

Wrapping his body around Carl, Negan spooned him from behind, legs intertwining. 

 

“Now go to sleep, baby.” Negan whispered in his ear. “Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Carl plays/sings is "It Will Come Back" by Hozier. You can find it here: https://youtu.be/_PbvXWBnGkg
> 
> Many songs by Hozier are fantastic and remind me of Carl/Negan so I highly recommend listening to him.

**Author's Note:**

> As a warning, I am shite at updates but I do have several chapters lined up in my head and this story is haunting me so I will hopefully get them out as fast as possible.
> 
> If there are any suggestions or things you would like to see added in, please let me know and I will try to incorporate. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
